Conversaciones
by Kurai Tamashi
Summary: ¿Qué puede ocurrir cuando dos miembros de la organización Akatsuki se quedan solos en la base? ¿Cómo sería una conversación entre criminales? ¿De qué hablarían los miembros de la Akatsuki?


Saludos a todos los lectores, bueno, este fic surgió de una manera rara O.o es que me fue imposible no imaginar como sería si los Akatsuki conversaran entre ellos xDDDD En fin, este sea posiblemente una serie de conversaciones entre los integrantes de Akatsuki, dudo mucho meter yaoi o algún otro tipo de romance, pero pues a ver qué se da xP

Claro que ustedes pueden sugerir _dos_ integrantes de la Akatsuki a los cuales les gustaría ver conversando, mientras más sugerencias mejor, así este fic tendrá oportunidades de seguir en pie xP

**_Naruto no me pertenece, sino a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

**CONVERSACIONES**

****_Capítulo I: El significado del arte. _

__***Sasori y Kakuzu***

Fría, oscura, la noche que había caído ante los bosques frondosos de un país indefinido en el cual se ubicaría la cueva de la organización más tétrica y peligrosa habida hasta entonces; en los adentros de la base de Akatsuki, podía apreciarse un clima fresco, después de una larga y potente lluvia que trajo consigo la brisa deliciosa.

Parecía ser uno de esos largos, eternos y aburridos días donde sólo esperabas el pasar de las horas; así en efecto se les fue el rato a los dos únicos miembros de Akatsuki que se encontraban en la sala principal, sentados en diferentes sofás.

Durante largas horas, el par de miembros no se habían dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera se daban miradas. Cada uno se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propias acciones, en su propio mundo.

La mayoría de todos los asesinos que conformaban esa organización se encontraban de misión, así fue que Pain envió inclusive a sus respectivos compañeros a misiones solitarias. Estaban solos desde hace tres días.

En el sofá más grande, se le miraba recostado de costado a un hombre cuya piel era oscura, ojos extraños y terroríficos, cabellos largos poco más allá de los hombros con color castaño oscuro… sin duda alguna hablamos de Kakuzu, el hombre que desertó de Takigakure hace décadas atrás. Por sorpresa, ese era uno de aquellos días en los que el tesorero de la organización se dignaba a mostrar su rostro, sin la capucha que lo caracterizaba, dejando ver como su rostro se encontraba adornado de hilos. En otro sofá de mediano tamaño, se divisa a Sasori de las Arenas Rojas, que es por mucho menor en edad de lo que es Kakuzu.

Ambos miembros de Akatsuki se encontraban atrapados en un frío silencio, Sasori se encontraba diseñando algún esquema de su posible futura marioneta artística; por su parte, el otro se hallaba leyendo un libro no muy grande ni muy pequeño, con portada maltratada y manchada de un color rubí. Los dos hombres en todo ese tiempo que habían estado solos en la cueva de Akatsuki no habían hablado el uno con el otro, pero tal parece, no era algo que le molestase mucho al mayor de éstos, puesto que siempre estuvo acompañado de la soledad, estuvo vagando por el mundo por tantos años que ahora, ya no le perjudicaba en lo absoluto estar días sin mencionar palabra alguna… lástima que no sea el caso de Sasori.

Sin rodeos de ningún tipo, Sasori le echó una mirada a su acompañante, apreciando los rasgos de su rostro descubierto, las costuras que eran imposibles no mirar, sus extraños y únicos ojos. Kakuzu sintió la mirada del menor clavándosele, por lo que desvió la mirada de su libro para chocar sus ojos con los del pelirrojo.

Se miraron entre sí por varios minutos, hasta que el marionetista tomó la palabra.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó realmente sin mucho interés, tan sólo para romper el hielo. Kakuzu notó este hecho, por lo que cerró levemente los ojos, antes de volver a mirar al pelirrojo, que también le miraba esperando una respuesta.

—Nada relevante. —respondió secamente el mayor, con su grave voz que le caracterizaba. Sasori frunció levemente el ceño, en verdad que algo le decía que jamás podrá entenderse con el moreno.

—¿Siquiera puedes ser más cortés? —bufó un poco Sasori, desviando la mirada.

—¿Tengo que? —Kakuzu frunció también el ceño.

Hubo otro silencio entre ambos, tan sólo se miraban mutuamente, sintiendo el ambiente tenso entre ellos, se aspiraba un aire tedioso. Sasori se mordió levemente la lengua, antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Cómo va tu relación con Hidan? —preguntó, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. Kakuzu calló por otros momentos, antes de desviar un poco la mirada y responderle.

—Pésima. —fue todo lo que dijo, Sasori realmente no sabía como esa simple palabra podía expresar mucho.

—Me imagino. —contestó el pelirrojo. Otro silencio volvió a hacerse entre ellos, esta vez extendiéndose por más tiempo. Así duraron hasta que el tesorero de la Akatsuki habló.

—¿Y cómo van tú y Deidara? —cuestionó.

—No me quejo. —soltó, suspirando un poco— Aunque ese crío nunca entenderá el verdadero significado del arte. —concluyó. Kakuzu no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran un poco por lo recientemente escuchado.—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó.

—Nada. —respondió el moreno, con la cara ya seria de nuevo. Sasori le miró de soslayo, desconfiando por unos momentos.

—¿Insinúas que Deidara está en lo correcto? —cuestionó el pelirrojo. Kakuzu guardó silencio por otros segundos.

—Me reservo mis comentarios. —respondió. Sasori se mordió la lengua por ello, frunciendo aún más el entrecejo.

—Así que lo afirmas. —susurró, mas Kakuzu desvió hastiado la mirada, resoplando por ello. Kakuzu creía que estaría en paz por unos días, pero tal parece que no.

—Sasori, pienso que ambos están en lo correcto. —habló el mayor, mirándole serio.

—¿El arte es efímero y a la vez eterno? Eso es contradictorio, ¿En qué mente cabe eso? —Sasori gruñó.

Hubo silencio entre ellos, ambos se miraban penetrantes, serios, sintiendo de nuevo el aire tenso. Sasori esperaba respuesta, pero Kakuzu dudaba de si debería dársela. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que el tesorero decidió hablar.

—Físicamente, el arte es efímero. Conceptualmente, es eterno. —respondió. Sasori parpadeó un poco, analizando la información dada por el moreno, antes de fruncir el ceño.

—En ambas formas, el arte debe ser eterno. Algo que no puede apreciarse eternamente, no es digno de ser considerado arte, tan sólo juguetes de pésima calidad. Me temo, Kakuzu, que tú tampoco conoces el significado real del arte. —susurró, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Kakuzu. Éste calló brevemente.

—Dime una cosa, Sasori, ¿Todo aquél que no concuerde con tu ideología artística lo considerarás ignorante del arte? —preguntó el moreno, Sasori realmente no supo que responder a ello.— Sasori, si hay algo que odio, es a aquellos que creen tener siempre la razón. Tú crees estar siempre en lo correcto, no aceptarás ni te detendrás a pensar en el concepto de otros y su forma subjetiva de ver las cosas. ¿Me equivoco? —cuestionó con su grave voz el mayor.

—No te conviene hacerme enojar, Kakuzu, soy más fuerte que tú. —respondió el pelirrojo, apretando levemente los dientes.

—¿Se supone que debo intimidarme? —comentó el de ojos verdes. Otro incómodo silencio se hizo entre ellos, ninguno habló, tan sólo se miraban con cierto ápice de hostilidad.

—¿Qué gracia existe en aquello que sólo dura unos segundos? ¿Cómo puede apreciarse algo que ni siquiera llega a su apogeo? —susurró Sasori.

—Nada es terno, Sasori…

…_Nada._

Sasori sentía como sus nervios le mataban, pero se tranquilizó y le contestó:

—¿Qué te hace pensar así? —Kakuzu volvió a cerrar levemente los ojos, volteando la cabeza hacia arriba, antes de volver a mirar al otro Akatsuki.

—Todo dura un determinado periodo de tiempo. Físicamente, todo acaba, todo se pudre, todo se vuelve polvo. Cuando algo muere, sólo quedan las memorias de lo que fue alguna vez, mientras ese concepto viva, ese algo lo hará y seguirá siendo apreciado por generaciones y generaciones. —respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con ello? —Sasori le miró raro por la respuesta, Kakuzu suspiró pesadamente.

—Este libro que tengo en mis manos…

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Sasori, mirando dicho objeto.

—Fue escrito hace aproximadamente tres siglos, y como puedes ver, ya está muy maltratado, sin embargo, el contenido habido aquí ha sido transcrito tantas veces y ha sido leído por tantas personas, que la obra, así como el escritor, siguen apreciándose hoy en día. El libro original ya está con el polvo, ya está muerto. —habló serenamente el moreno. El pelirrojo le miró por otros minutos.

—Es precisamente por ello que yo diseño marionetas de larga duración, algo que no se perderá ni física ni conceptualmente, un arte eterno, algo que nunca morirá. —declaró Sasori.— Esto es arte, algo que todos apreciarán por siempre. Lo demás no merece ser considerado como tal, algo que se vuelve polvo y que solo 'sobrevive' conceptualmente sin poder tocarse u observarse físicamente, es aburrido, carece de belleza. —Kakuzu miró a Sasori, procesando lo que dijo, antes de cerrar tranquilamente los ojos.

—Si algo sé, es que formas de arte existen miles, Sasori. Si todo lo que por milenios ha sido llamado 'arte', para ti es _algo aburrido que carece de belleza,_ se respeta. Sin embargo, debes aceptar que por muy respetable que sea tu forma de pensar, hay cosas que fueron, son y seguirán siendo llamadas 'arte'. —calló un poco el mayor, antes de proseguir— Para ti el arte es el diseño y creación de marionetas cuya duración sea longeva, para Deidara el arte es la creación de figuras fugaces que están destinadas a morir segundos después, para mí no hay mejor arte que las palabras expresando situaciones y sentimientos en un pedazo de papel, para otros el arte será plasmar en paredes y pergaminos dibujos realistas o surrealistas. Etcétera. —calló por nueva cuenta, mirando hacia el pelirrojo— Así te irás encontrando diferentes formas de expresión artística, tengo entendido que el arte es una expresión humana, sin importar el como se manifieste, aquello que represente y transmita algo, será arte. Aunque… hehe, incluso, Sasori, en mis tiempos el perfecto manejo de la katana era considerado un arte. —concluyó, esperando la respuesta del menor.

Hubo otro largo rato de silencio, hasta que el de madera habló.

—¿Y tú dominaste la katana? —preguntó con algo de curiosidad, pero sin perder su tez seria y fría. Kakuzu sonrió un poco.

—Claro que si. —susurró— En ese entonces el poder lo era todo, mientras más habilidades tenías, más aumentaba tu posibilidad de sobrevivir, es por ello que muchos shinnobi de ese entonces se superaron en el manejo de diferentes espadas y otras armas… Fueron tiempos duros, ni la segunda y tercera guerras se comparan con las de ese entonces. —murmuró, agachando un poco la mirada. Sasori calló de nuevo, provocando que el hielo volviese a crearse entre ellos, hasta que éste se rompiera por la voz de Sasori.

—De cualquier forma, ¿Por qué piensas que todo se acaba? ¿Por qué crees que nada puede estar eternamente? —el mayor entrecerró los ojos, mirando al menor.

—Porque todo tiene un fin, sea a corto o largo plazo, nada será para siempre. Podrás crear las mejores marionetas que duren largo tiempo, pero llegará el día en que éstas no den a más. ¿Eterno? Nada es eterno, nada puede durar toda la eternidad, todo acaba tarde o temprano, para bien o para mal. —Sasori frunció el ceño por las palabras del tesorero.

—Me sorprendes, ni siquiera porque eres inmortal puedes entender mi forma de pensar. —susurró con cierto hastío, mirando con fastidio al moreno, pero no contó con que éste diría algo que nunca se esperó.

—La inmortalidad tampoco existe. —habló con su voz, sin alterar su seriedad que le caracterizaba.

—_¿Qué? —_cuestionó Sasori en un muy casi imperceptible murmullo.— Kakuzu, eso está fuera de lugar, de sobra sabes que tú, yo y Hidan tenemos el don de vivir toda una eternidad, de no morir como los demás. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Sasori miró con una mueca de fastidio al otro.

—Hehe… —rió el mayor, mostrando sus blancos dientes, incomodando un poco al pelirrojo. —Sasori, nosotros no somos inmortales, tan sólo buscamos una patética manera de hacer que nuestros cuerpos se vuelvan resistentes a la muerte, pero claro está, la muerte no perdona a nadie, toda técnica o método de hacernos 'inmunes' —expresó dicha palabra con cierto humor, lo que hizo que el nombrado frunciera aún más el ceño— tendrá su debilidad. —concluyó.

—¿Debilidad? Tal vez se aplique en ti, pero mi técnica es perfecta, yo viviré eternamente. —gruñó, ya se estaba impacientando por el comportamiento del tesorero.

—Bien por ti. —susurró Kakuzu— Pero la pregunta es, Sasori, ¿Vivirás feliz? —esa cuestión dejó un poco helado al nombrado, quien no dejaba de escuchar esas palabras en su mente.— La larga vida no tiene valor alguno, si no tienes algo por lo que vivir. —murmuró.

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó Sasori.

—Con el paso de las décadas, uno se siente solo, se cuestiona si la vida es realmente importante, si vivir eternamente es en verdad satisfactorio, te sientes vacío, inútil. —dijo, Sasori sintió un poco de temor por las palabras del ninja de Takigakure.— Todo humano necesita algo que lo mantenga vivo, necesita vivir y luchar por ese algo. Así como tú vives por tus marionetas, así como Hidan vive por su Dios, así como yo vivo únicamente por el dinero. —susurró.— Pero al fin de cuentas, son todas cuestiones tan irrelevantes que uno tarde o temprano acabará cuestionándose, ¿De verdad es grato vivir así?

—¿Acaso dices que el dinero es algo irrelevante? Me sorprendes, Kakuzu. —murmuró. Éste sonrió de medio lado.

—No por ahora. Antes, ahora y posteriormente, el dinero seguirá reinando y mientras sea así, yo no tengo de qué preocuparme. De cualquier modo, yo no considero el ser 'inmortal' como un 'don'.

—Lástima, yo encuentro que es el mejor don que un humano puede tener. —habló Sasori.

—Tarde o temprano se volverá aburrido, te lo aseguro. Pero si algo puedo afirmar, es que la inmortalidad es inexistente.

—La inmortalidad se busca y se obtiene, claro que existe. —Sasori retó con la mirada a Kakuzu, sintiéndose seguro de lo que decía.

—¿Se obtiene a base de qué? ¿De vivir con miembros de madera? Vaya vida. —susurró, negando un poco con la cabeza. Sasori temblaba con cierto enojo.

—Es el sacrificio a pagar por lo que se desea, todo deseo tiene un alto precio. Ahora soy inmortal, así el precio haya sido mi cuerpo. —dijo Sasori.

—No somos tan diferentes, sin embargo, Sasori… —calló un poco, dejando ver una mirada inundada de odio.— Yo no pagué el precio por voluntad o gusto propio, fue sólo una desquiciante necesidad de huir y escapar. ¿Qué mi técnica conllevó un alto precio? El precio a pagar no fue meramente por la técnica, sino por dejar de sentir el dolor físico y psicológico al cual me sometieron hace años. —Sasori no entendía a qué se refería el mayor, pero podía notar el dolor en su mirada— Fueron largos y agonizantes días de intensa tortura, fue sentir el infierno en vida. Aquellas heridas dejaron una cicatriz y esa cicatriz… es mi técnica. ¿Cuál fue el precio a pagar? Tener que vivir décadas ocultando mi rostro de los demás. —dijo esto con una voz cargada de pesar, odio y dolor. Sasori calló, tembló un poco, había entendido ahora lo que el otro dijo.— Pero eso fue hace tiempo, ni la pena vale recordarlo. —ahora se le miraba sonriente, con el ceño fruncido, su sonrisa era aterradora.— Sin embargo, como dije antes, toda técnica tiene una debilidad, y todo tiene un final, incluso la vida misma… Porque de no ser por mi técnica, yo ya estaría pudriéndome bajo la tierra junto con Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Madara, Kinkaku y demás shinobis de mi época. —habló serio.

—Pero ahora eres inmortal, ¿No deberías estar feliz? ¿No crees que todo ello valió la pena? —Kakuzu rió forzosamente, lo cual Sasori captó.

—Como dije, la inmortalidad no existe. —respondió el mayor.

—Claro que existe, tú la posees, ¿Por qué insistes en negarlo? —Sasori preguntó.

—El día en que un bebé de tres días sobreviva a la mortal estocada de una espada, sin tratamientos médicos ni milagrerías, cambiaré de opinión, mientras tanto, seguiré afirmando que todos somos mortales. ¿Pero sabes? Agradezcamos a Dios, si es que existe, que todos tengamos esa vulnerabilidad, porque de lo contrario… —calló un poco— No me imagino el infierno de vivir en un planeta sobrepoblado, ahí si que desearías con todas tus fuerzas morir, la naturaleza es sabia. —dijo esto, antes de ponerse de pie.

Sasori miraba al moreno desde abajo, puesto que Kakuzu era realmente alto en comparación a sí mismo.

—Quizá no sé lo suficiente de arte, Sasori… —habló el mayor, con su grave voz, desviando su mirada hacia donde él— Pero a ti te hace falta madurar, porque a mi parecer, sigues siendo un niño ingenuo.—ante esto, Sasori abrió los ojos de par en par, ese comentario nunca se lo esperó— Si no te importa, iré a ducharme. —murmuró Kakuzu, dándole una última mirada a Sasori, el cual asintió, cerrando levemente los ojos, apretando los dientes tras haber sido llamado '_niño_'.

El moreno comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo en cuanto unas palabras llegaron a sus oídos.

—¿Te gustaría morir, Kakuzu? —cuestionó. El nombrado volteó únicamente la cara, mirando hacia el más joven.

—No me gustaría… —susurró— pero tampoco me molestaría. —dijo esto, dejando un poco confundido a Sasori, mas éste no perdió su expresión de seriedad— Cuando la muerte venga a mí, la recibiré con los brazos abiertos, mientras tanto, hago lo que me corresponde. —concluyó, antes de perderse por los largos y oscuros pasillos de la cueva.

Sasori se quedó callado, serio, mirando hacia el piso, procesando todos los hechos ocurridos ese día, todo lo que había dialogado con el tesorero de la Akatsuki, las discusiones que tuvieron, los temas que tocaron. Sasori sintió tensarse un poco tras darse cuenta que en efecto, estaba lidiando con alguien que era por mucho más maduro que él, más experimentado y sabio, lo cual le ponía de nervios.

_Siempre se aprende algo nuevo._

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer! ^^ No sé si la conversación sea lo que podamos llamar_ 'In character' _(IC), no es cosa común en mí manejar a Sasori en mis fics u,u Pero bueno, ustedes tendrán la palabra nwn Se aceptan críticas, opiniones y claro, sugerencias de duos ¬3¬

Nos vemos!


End file.
